Bakery Department 12
by CoffeeBooks
Summary: ABCookies meets it's end and Orihime finds herself a new position. It's still a bakery but different from what she's used to. Will she be able to handle working with the new employee? ICHIHIME
1. Department 12

**WELL! I'm back with an all new story! I hope you guys like it and it's _unusual_ twist. **

**Ironically enough, I work inside a department bakery and that's why I chose to write this particular story. The characters and scene's will be based on things that have actually happened to me in my work place. So far my actual boss and co-workers have been incorporated, and I can't wait to put in true events. You'll get to experience the ups and downs of working in a department store bakery with me! ;)**

**Love, Kayla Ann**

* * *

It still felt unfamiliar but Orihime had become quite accustom to the morning work ritual.

Honestly, her old boss just wasn't putting away enough money to keep the shop and was forced to shut it down. As soon as Orihime was given the information she applied for a new job with high hopes. Even with her aunt paying the rent, she still needed a sufficient amount for utilities and food.

The bakery department number 12 was quite simply the same as her old job, other than it being a self serve type of bakery with a lot more employee's. Within the short month she found herself surrounded by smiling faces and a boss like no other.

In the beginning she was extremely nervous. Her cheeks seemingly bright red as his office door closed. It seemed all a bit too over whelming for her first interview since she never had the opportunity to practice before. She became employed by ABCookies by being a familiar friend of owner. But in the end the man couldn't help being overwhelmed by her simple charm and caring personality.

Her new boss Garan she was now working for was a bit comical and oddly enough; childish. He was a nice man that quickly helped her adapt to the environment, in which she was very grateful. The bakery seemed like a harsh and tidy place when it came to organization, but when there were leftover's or new product, the guy would pull out a knife and share the food with his employee's. Everyone there seemed nice enough, but so far no one talked to her as much as Garan had, though she was easy to make friends with.

Orihime's smile was always of course on display, but here she had no reason to fake her smiling. It was a second home almost,

and there, she was grateful and lucky.

SERIOUSLY, Lucky.

Covered in sugar and muffin pan grease, Orihime put away the washed dishes. It seemed like just another 5 a.m. shift; The shelves were well stocked but the crowds of shoppers caused it to be another chaotic day. So in order to relax her and her new co-worker shared some spare oatmeal chocolate chip cookies with whip cream while muttering the usual. Personally, Orihime wasn't a girl of gossip but it was fairly popular amongst the teens working for the company to talk about their drink filled nights.

Her friend she was with now, Arisu, was pretty well known around the work place. Not in the bad she-dates-ever-guy kind of way, though she can't seem to make up her mind on which boy to date most days, she was still very kind.

It was hard for Orihime to keep track of all the guys names, making her wonder. She would never understand how one girl could fall for so many different guys and still be happy. Or, she guessed it wouldn't really be _falling_, would it? In her head it was all too confusing and seemed very unnecessary but she was never a girl to judge.

For her, there was only one guy that could ever hold her attention,

And that was Kurosaki, Ichigo.

"Ori-," Arisu poked before Garan budged in front of her to snatch a cookie. She ignored his intrusion and continued, "You feeling okay?"

"Mh," Orihime jolted suddenly, getting the whip cream on the brim of her lip.

At that Arisu had to chuckle, "You seem tired?"

She raised a hand, "Me? Oh no, I'm just-"

"You party last night?" Arisu poked.

"Um. No," Orihime hated constantly being the boring one in conversations like these, since it seemed like that's all her friends did, but she wasn't about to lie.

"Ah, is it a boy?" Arisu grinned, slightly hoping as she poked again.

"Orihime's not seeing anyone," Garan budged in proudly, "Ne? Orihime-chan?"

Orihime blinked, "A~ That's right."

Arisu glared back at Garan who made himself scarce and winked back towards the healer, "You can always tell me when you're ready."

Just then Kasane came around the corner with news that seemed to be urgent. She was very small and a quiet type of girl, so it had surprised Orihime to see her so eager.

"Guys, guys! Come check it out! Produce has a new employee," Kanase huffed.

Orihime was baffled by the sudden grab to the wrist she received by Arisu yet at the same time she wanted to play along.

"Who is it? Who are we-" Arisu scanned.

"How can you not spot him?" Kasane whined as the three girls peered around the bulk baked goods towards the guys in green aprons. They were all particularly tall but one out of the three there was the one that was without a doubt, was the sight they were looking for. And as the newbie ruffled a hand through his orange shaggy hair, Orihime's mouth popped open.

"Wow," Arisu marveled, "Way to spot him, Kanase! Another good looking guy to chat up!"

Orihime couldn't help it as her eye's widened. If Ichigo was working there, than that meant he would be around her all the time - Just around the corner. Then the thought struck her,_ why didn't I know about it this? He never told me he had applied here when he already knew I worked her? _Her stomach felt slightly upset and at the same time she worried. Seeing Ichigo at school was enough embarrassment and now she had to deal with that at work too?

Arisu beamed, "Orihime, whaddya think? Isn't he hot?"

Just then the three boys turned as Itou, who was giving directions, pointed his finger in their direction. It was obvious the man had been pointing to the exit but Ichigo surprisingly excused himself anyways.

Just then the two girls near Orihime became nervous.

"Oh crap! He's coming," Kanase squealed.

Orihime couldn't help but smile as they attempted to hide, but her attention was soon caught by the call of her name, "Oi, Inoue!"

"Uh," She really had no idea on how to re-act except for her usual response, "Ku-Kurosaki-kun?"

He smiled, "I'm glad I could tell you in person. You get my text?"

She became curious, "N-No. You text-ed me?"

It was nice for her to see him again. It seemed like it had been so long since they were together, and he was looking slightly more confident. It was unusual to see him that way but it oddly made her proud of him. After all they'd been through together her heart still sank when he spoke to her.

"I just let you know that I had applied. Couldn't be helped. Just need the money, you know?"

Orihime awkwardly giggled, "Well you chose a good place. Everyone's very nice here."

"Ya," He muttered, "Well I'm in the middle of training, so guess I should get back. See ya around."

She giggled again and waved her hand shyly and turned back towards two very impressed girls.

"No. Way," Arisu ogled, "You know him?"

Orihime softly scratched her head while thinking about her answer, "Well, yes. We kind of go to the same school, and-"

Both the girls looked at each other.

"We're kind of close friends."

"I'll say," Arisu called out enthusiastically, "He's got your phone number!"

Orihime laughed, "Anyways it's not important. We should get back to work."


	2. School Crush

In a white Honda, Arisu was nice enough to drive Orihime home to her apartment. As close as they were to being friends, Orihime never expected Arisu's kind offer. It was a long way from just being co-workers and Orihime excepted it gladly. The season had brought one hell of a winter and even after Christmas the hurricanes were still blowing.

"Thank you so much for the ride, Arisu-chan," Orihime gave her a grateful smile.

"No problem, this weather's been a real hassle lately. I feel bad you've had to walk through this all winter," Arisu waved before Orihime laughed and shut the door, "See ya soon."

As Arisu drove off Orihime scooted towards her apartment. The stairway was covered in slushy snow as she fiddled to find her keys, pulling out her phone instead. She smiled remembering she had apparently received a text earlier.

Her phone oddly enough said she had three new texts. She clicked, eager as to who else would be texting her. The latest message had been a reply from Tatsuki, asking about meeting before school tomorrow. The next two message's were from Ichigo.

As she clicked on the convo, it showed off the old message he had left behind earlier on that day, _'Expect me to see me at your work today. I applied in the produce department.' _Orihime sighed heavily as she thought of him and looked over the new message, _'What time are you off? I could walk you home."  
_  
Orihime stared at the screen feeling completely awful. Her hands shook as she quickly tried to reply, _'I'm so sorry! I got off at 1:00 and Arisu-chan drove me home.' _She was very happy he was always concerned, so much that it infected her to feel guilty over the fact she had never taken the time to check her phone.

After she was prepared for bed she hovered over her phone before setting her alarm. Ichigo had never sent a return message but she tried not to worry about it too much. She set her clock to the usual time she would meet Tatsuki at her house and to get to school early. She stared at her clock as she fell asleep, wondering what she would say to Ichigo when she saw him the next day at school. She wondered if him working and going to school with her would be a problem. She honestly didn't see it that way, but many people always joked about how seeing your crush around so much would cause problems.

Just then Orihime's phone screamed with her wake-up song and she jumped from her sheets to shut it off. Still exhausted she sleepily lay dazing at her phone, _"Haha, it's okay. Goodnight." _It read.

"Goodnight Kurosaki-kun," She muttered.

**. . .**

Tatsuki waved wildly as Orihime ran down the stairs, "Hey, Orihime!"

Orihime smiled, "Morning, Tatsuki-chan!"

Tatsuki began small talk as they started making their way, "Have a good sleep?"

"Mh," Orihime nodded, pausing slightly before asking, "Tatsuki-chan, can I ask you something?"

Tatsuki's grin quickly faded, "Of course. What is it?"

Orihime playfully swayed her bag back and forth, trying to avoid eye contact, "Did Kurosaki-kun tell you about how he's working with me now?"

Tatsuki's voice raised, "What? No. He's _actually _working with you?"

"Well, not _with_ me," Orihime place a finger against her lips, "He's working in the produce department next to us."

"Oh man," Tatsuki laughed, "This is going to be hilarious."

Orihime watched as Tatsuki continued her guffaw, "Why's that funny, Tatsuki-chan?"

"It's just kind of hard to believe that you two will be together all the time," Tatsuki grinned as she shook her head, "That sly jerk."

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime whined childishly, "Kurosaki-kun didn't get a job there because of me! Tons of people I know in town work there."

Tatsuki stared into Orihime's serious eyes with a coy demeanor, "Whatever you say, Hime."

**. . .**

That day Orihime sat in her usual place next to the window. She had already received her good morning from Chad and Uryuu while patiently awaiting Ichigo's arrival. And when he did, Keigo clung to him as the trio entered the room. Mizuiro or course just simply took his seat as Keigo freaked out over Ichigo's new job.

"Why am I the last to know," Keigo cried, "It's so unfair! Didn't you think I would want a job too?"

Ichigo grumbled, "And why would I want to work with you?"

Keigo froze completely, "You are so cold, man."

Just then Ochi-sensei arrived, cutting off anyone further conversation. Not that Orihime was upset but she did want to at least wish him a good morning. The teacher made her way to the board as Orihime and a few others pulled out their notes.

"Alright class. I hope you're awake because you'll need to pay attention," Ochi-sensei sang as her chalk connected with the board, writing down the day current date.

Honestly, Orihime tried her hardest to pay attention but her thoughts kept running back to Ichigo. She had always liked him but lately she was finding herself a bit out of control. Hesitantly she looked towards him. Only to find him staring back at her.

Her heart pounded and she looked away.

_Oh no, he caught me! I was not expecting that! No I made myself look so obvious. Wait, but he was looking too right? _

All during class she wondered if it would be safe to look back. Maybe she would turn around and he would be looking back again. If that was the case, she could just smile right? Then she would know for sure that he may be thinking about her too! She thought, and she tried, but she couldn't bring herself to look back.

Before she knew it, the bell had rang. Though her shot was over, she would now be able to talk to him.

**. . .**

Orihime waited on the rooftop with Tatsuki, whispering quietly about the boys before they had arrived. Orihime did feel like such a blabber-mouth but Tatsuki was her best friend, and that itself was enough to hear Orihime's secrets.

"No worries, Orihime," Tatsuki said smugly, "When he comes up, I'll make sure you'll have some privacy."

"No, no," Orihime panicked, "I'm not sure I really want that exactly."

"Well it's obvious he does," Tatsuki chimed with a smile that certainly, was creeping Orihime out, "He can have what he wants."

Orihime tried to interrupt the disturbing laugh that came afterwards, though she herself was interrupted.

"Oi, Tatsuki!"

The subject of conversation suddenly appeared. When the girls turned around, they found Ichigo who was being followed only by Keigo. And then without notice Tatsuki sat up and left Orihime sitting all by herself. Her face turned angry as she ran towards the boys, who were completely caught off guard.

"Keigo, you moron!" Tatsuki screamed, as she heated made a fist.

Keigo squealed, "W-What? What I do?"

Orihime got up to try and stop whatever was about to take place but she was too late. Tatsuki gripped the guy by his jacket and pulled him right towards the staircase. With a massive slam the door closed loudly and Ichigo was left standing with a disturbed look.

"What the hell was that about?" He scoffed, gawking at the door.

Orihime found herself feeling slightly vulnerable and huffed. She wrapped her arms around herself and muttered in an attempt to respond, "I-I don't know."

Of course she knew deep down that it was Tatsuki's evil plan; there was no way to explain that really. And even though she felt bad about Keigo, she just tried to slip it from her mind.

Watching Ichigo carefully shove his hands in his pocket's, he surprisingly seemed unaffected by the silence. The in the appropriate time, it seemed that Orihime had nothing on her mind that she needed to say. Everything had slipped from her mind at once in his presence, finding it hard to even look in his direction.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Ichigo asked calmly, "I have training again."

"Mhm, I have another 5 a.m. shift," Her body quivered as she spoke quietly, and the rooftop became silent again as Ichigo's eyes fawned over the view of the city. She found herself staring into the deep look in his eyes and immediately forced herself to speak again under pressure, "Do you like the job so far?"

"It's good pay and it's not really that difficult either," Ichigo shrugged, "I do find it hard to wake up that early. I mean, I don't know how you manage waking up for a 5 a.m. I'll usually be starting work at seven since I'm new for now."

It took her awhile but Orihime finally made herself comfortable next to him against the railing, and together they stared down below.

As she stood next to him, she only hoped that this was something she could get used to.


	3. Without Him

It had been a few days since Ichigo had been working in the produce department and they had hardly talked since. It was almost nine at night so she doubted that Ichigo actually had a late shift.

She was on her usual closing shift and was getting slightly bored. Her boss always suggested she should clean when she had spare time, but that seemed to be every night she worked.

The night position she worked consisted of three jobs. First off she needed to clean, and that meant everything. She would scrape and sweep the floors after washing walls, the counter tops and sinks. The moping usually tired her out before she would restocked the shelves, with a few costumers here and there. And even with everything to do she still had spare time.

Every night shift she worked alone and it bothered her to have no one to talk to. The quiet usually bugged her so she turn on the baker's radio to listen to the districts nearest station. Next she needed to wash the dishes that came from the pans in bulk, as well as pull out the bulk bin buns and tally them. She collected every item about to expire the next day and count them. Everything she had to throw away, donate, or list as ruin product had to be marked down. Though, in order to enter the information she needed the company's computer known as the V.I.M gun.

The gun she used was stored in the produce department so usually she had to make some kind of small talk with the guys next door. They were always nice but she still felt pretty awkward since she still hadn't memorized any of their names, except a few.

The one guy she knew, she met was when she had been doing dishes in the back with the radio on. Since he was able to enter the bakery from the back near her locker, he snuck in only to ask her if he could use the bakers mop bucket. He had given her quite a scare at first, smiling at the fact she had been listening to music.

Ever since then she he became one of the only guys in produce to even get to know his name, Kiseki Izuo. She could tell Izuo was a few years older than her, and in her opinion, he seemed to be well liked with all the girls at work.

While wandering off towards the produce department she realized he was one of the guys closing that night. The other guy working with Izuo had been even older, taller, with a clean shaved head. She still hadn't learned his name so she was just happy that Izuo was there so she wouldn't have to interrupt the other guy's work.

"Hey," Izuo gave Orihime a charming smile like usual, "Stuck with the late shift again?"

Orihime couldn't help but slightly laugh, "Ya, I don't mind though. It's been awhile since I've had one."

He nodded his head as he went to to cupboard, "You work tomorrow? I'm closing again."

"No," She fidgeted, "I get tomorrow off so I'll be able to do something for the weekend."

He laughed and handed her the gun, "That's good."

"I work the next morning though."

He lent against the produce counter to think for a moment, "I'll see you then cause I'm sure I work that morning. Nothing better than working late, then working early, right?"

Orihime laughed as she agreed, noticing he was still giving her a warm smile. Feeling slightly put off she looked away and backed towards the door.

"Uh-Thanks."

_What was that... Am I seeming too flirty or something? _

Orihime paced back towards the bakery and felt her face heat up. She _hated _being so easily embarrassed, since she knew she had nothing to be embarrassed about. And then a thought came to mind.

_If Ichigo just starting work here, and this guy thinks I like him, It would be a big problem._

Orihime bit her lip as she began working on Shrink, wondering where Ichigo was then and what he was doing. He had been missing from school the past two days and his spiritual pressure had been missing. She figured it meant he escaped back to the soul society with Rukia, and _that_ made her heart sink.

She missed Rukia as a friend but she hated when how she felt so envious. Here she was going to school, and working with him but he was still with _her_. Orihime had always looked up to Rukia so she could see Ichigo doing the same thing.

And now, when all was quiet and she was all alone, she had those damn feeling's eat away at her again.

As usual she was about to finish fifteen minutes early, which was fine seeing as how her boss had permitted her to do so if she got all the work done, while digging her stuff out of her locker.

"Hey Orihime," She turned quickly to see Izuo poking his head through the bakery's exit, "It's crazy weather outside. Want a ride?"

As she fiddled with her phone in hand she quickly made her decision. Her heart slightly braking.

"That's okay, Izuo-kun," She pressed her lips tightly together before muttering, "I have a ride already. I'm just going to wait for them."

He paused, still holding the the back flaps of the bakery open.

"Thanks for asking though."

Sure enough his smile reappeared, "Any time."

And he was gone.

Orihime slouched as she put on her coat as her eyes became hazy. Even if she went with Izuo, it's not like Ichigo would even care. Yet she had this annoying habit of doing things for him. Even when he wasn't there. And now she would have to walk home which he probably wouldn't like either.

While feeling completely stupid, she sighed.

**. . .**

Orihime tossed around in warm sheets, rising to a winter wonderland that dazzled outside her window. Joyous she jumped out of bed even though it would make her harder to get down town, she still loved playing in the snow.

To enjoy her day off her and her best friend decided to do some shopping. Of course Orihime needed to bundle herself up for the long walk ahead of her before Tatsuki arrived before noon.

They later on made it to a nearby sushi place for lunch after trudging through the snow. The restaurant the dined in was one that Orihime was quite familiar with that had only been a few blocks away. Since she knew her money limit and had a craving for chicken she order one of her favourite dishes; Teriyaki Donburi.

"You didn't have much to eat, Orihime," Tatsuki rubbed her neck as they wondered through the mall, "You wanting some dessert?"

Orihime scanned a women's department store window. Realizing she still had that empty feeling she felt earlier, she knew it had nothing to do with food, "Hm? Oh no, I'm feeling kind of full."

Tatsuki nearly dropped her bad, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course," Orihime questioned Tatsuki's reasoning to think she wasn't, "Why wouldn't I?"

Tatsuki fixed her stance and kept a careful pace in front of her, "Is it because Ichigo hasn't been in town for awhile?"

Orihime's eyes bugged, "And why would you think that?"

The poor girl didn't realize how obvious she was being around her best friend. In response Tatsuki gave a heavy sigh, "I know you, Orihime. You think you're covering up your feelings when you're quiet but really it just makes you obvious."

Orihime gripped her bag and stared at her friend who was sounding highly sure of herself.

Tatsuki gave her a small smile, "It's not a bad thing, Orihime."

"Orihime-chan!"

Running towards them was a girl of Orihime's height who had escaped her group of friends to make conversation. Her hair a blonde brunette and her voice pleasant and cheerful.

"Mia?"

The girl gave Orihime a large smile, "Hey, I haven't seen you for awhile. I've been enjoying some time off, but I'm back tomorrow."

"That's great, I'll be seeing you then," Orihime beamed excitedly and turned towards Tatsuki, "Mia, this is my best friend Tatsuki."

Mia gave Tatsuki her full attention and Tatsuki smiled, "Nice to meet you," And Tatsuki simply returned words.

Suddenly Mia eye's widened towards Orihime, "Oh! Have you fixed your bike yet?"

"Uh," Orihime giggled, feeling caught, "I still haven't been able to get it fixed because of the weather."

Mia sighed, "I really don't think you should walk tomorrow, Orihime-chan. There's a weather warning for tomorrow you know? The winds are supposed to be terrible!"

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Mia," She chuckled, "I'm well prepared for this kind of weather already anyways."

Mia gave her an odd look before turning with one final plea, "Okay, but try getting a ride at least, okay?"

"Alright, I will," Orihime caved.

When Mia was out of sight Tatsuki gave Orihime a look of concern, "Are you sure you'll be able make it to work okay, Orihime?"

Orihime fist-pumped the air with fiery determination, "I'm sure it'll be nothing!"


	4. We Need Ice

**I've been through this before so I know how it goes.. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because it took me a bit of time to get inspired. With more of my co-workers introduced in this chapter, the story progresses into something more exciting! Please leave behind some reviews so I can see what you think!**

**Love, Kayla Ann  
**

* * *

Before every morning shift she would wake to the alarm on her phone. While swallowing her sleepy state away, she stretched and rose from her covers. Tossing aside her nightwear, she slipped into her work pants before noticing the blizzard outside her window. Her body quivered in the chilly air, reaching for her work blouse to cover her shaking shoulders and made a note in her head to turn up the heater. The walls of her apartment quaked as the snow and rain thrashed sideways passed her window. She gulped, wondering how she could arrive to work without turning up soaking wet.

She passed her brothers photograph as she analyzed the rain passing by her living room window, wishing she had a car or knew someone she knew that had one, and it shamed her. Then she wished her brother a good morning, knowing she would just have to make it on her own.

At three thirty in the morning a large breakfast was hard to handle so she usually kept her serving small. She packed a lunch and some water and hurriedly ran to her closet after brushing her teeth and dealing with make-up. She grabbed her scarf, sweater, coat, gloves, and a large tuque she coiled her hair beneath in a large ponytail. While running over her appearance her bedroom mirror she sighed and hoped it would be enough to cover her on her way to work.

Grateful of her rubber boots, she paced down the road. The force of the weather caused her to move unwilling, trying to keep her balance on the icy sidewalk as the wind tossed around her violently. She had never been pushed by the wind like this in her life, and it was becoming a frightful experience. All she wanted was to get to work and fast. It was still so dark at that time and the roads were covered in torn branches and snow, with no one in sight.

Finally she approached her work, noting that crashing noises came from behind her. She turned quickly and noticed that a few shopping carts were being pulled from their places and she had to quickly move aside. Soon after a cart had passed her she was nearly hit by a sign that had come loose near the advertisement poster's. She lost her breath, holding back a squeal as she rushed towards the wall, quickly slipping inside through the exit door.

She sighed, knowing she wasn't alone anymore. The cashier's stood near the wall, watching as shopping carts and buckets flew free.

"Someone needs to grab those," One lady remarked as Orihime slipped by.

"Well I'm not going out there," Another woman fought.

Orihime simply ignored them seeing as how she didn't want to be labelled late for work, and from over the counter she spotted one of the bakery's cake decorator's and assistant manager, Mayumi.

"Morning Orihime," Mayumi cheered before Mai repeated from around the corner.

"Good morning!" Orihime said brisk fully, now awake for whatever work had to offer her.

Mai made the corner in order to grab Orihime's attention, "How was the walk?"

"I was chased by a few shopping carts, but I think I'm okay," Orihime brimmed while Mai gawked at her.

Mai then posed a rhetorical question, "Thinking the walk to work wasn't worth the money?"

Orihime laughed, heading for the back towards her locker. She passed the baker's on her way and wished them a good morning. The youngest baker there was, was a boy Orihime's age. He wasn't very talkative so Orihime was fine with just a good morning from Tom. But the other baker working that day, Tamika, was much older and more lively.

It was another packaging day for Orihime and she prepared for work, ignoring the horrible weather outside. She washed her hands and filled out the daily papers before pulling out the racks that needed to be dealt with. After a few hours of talking about the weather and dealing with unhappy co-workers, the wind finally became a major problem and,-

Everyone stood shocked as the companies major power cut off.

There was some slight panic as the Bakery went black, and Tamika grumbled in the dark, "Well that was bound to happen."

Orihime stood puzzled in the dark as she waited for her eyes to adjust. She waited as Mayumi handed her a flashlight she knew she would need, even though the light from the front where the cashiers were helped her spot everyone. Even though the store had just opened there were still some confused costumers lost between the aisles.

"What are we supposed to do? All the racks are pretty much done," Orihime pondered with Mai appearing next to her.

"Oh man," Mai whispered, "Arisu-chan's going to be here soon. Should we just send her home?"

In that moment, Orihime figured Ichigo should of been there by now seeing as how it was almost seven but she couldn't sense his spiritual pressure near by. All the girl's stood in the dark, thinking on what they're options were until Garan appeared.

"Alright ladies," He announced suddenly from behind Orihime, quickly making his way to the freezer, "We need to take temperatures immediately and then cover the front cooler so that the product wont get ruined. The guys fixing the power wont be here for quite awhile."

Mayumi quickly followed him as Tamika questioned, "We have scones in the oven that aren't done yet. Are we going to have to throw them out?"

Garan shifted in the dark and looked towards Tom who was just waiting by the baker's table, "It depends how long the power's off for. Tom, start putting the day baking stuff away. We'll have to stop production for now."

The boy was about to follow his guide lines till quickly inquiring, "If there's no baking to do, will I be able to leave early?"

Garan laughed, "As long as you get everything put away."

"Tamika can do it," He argued sarcastically and as a reply Tamika stuck out her tongue.

"Well Jeez," Someone harped from the front counter, "I'm glad I even came to work! What's going on here?"

"Arisu-chan," Garan welcomed, trying to cheer Arisu up, "The power's going to be out for a few hours so we'll need some help."

Arisu freaked,"What?"

Together Orihime and Mai panicked, "A few hours?"

Garan simply pulled a flashlight from the decorator's drawer and smiled, "Yup, so we need to get a move on. Who wants to help get ice?"

All the girls sat quietly, afraid to even answer the question. Though Orihime of course was glad to help and agreed to go.

"Alright Arisu," Garan declared, "Put away your things and help Mai package. Mayumi, find some boards to cover the front cooler after taking the temps. And Orihime, you're coming with me. Let's go!"

In a rush everyone started their work. Orihime of course followed Garan through the produce department until suddenly he froze.

"Orihime, I would hate to make you carry the ice," He decided, as they neared the seafood department, "Could you go grab some guys to lift it?"

Orihime nodded and quickly turned back towards the produce department. She knew Garan figured it was just a simply request, but he had no idea how much trouble he was causing her. Carefully she slipped inside the produce departments door until someone standing in the corner with a flashlight turned to her.

"Orihime?"

She recognized that voice.

"I-Izuo-kun?"

He questioned knowing she had an obvious reason for being there, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Uh, Garan asked me to grab some people to help lift ice for him. Would you mind?"

"Yeah, of course," He agreed, moving swiftly through the door, "You should check the back."

Orihime stood in the doorway and watched him leave. She figured it would be better to just follow his directions than turn up empty handed, though, in the back she could literally see nothing. As she entered she felt no urge to call out since her surroundings had made her feel claustrophobic.

She was very aware of what surrounded her and she didn't liek the idea of being alone. To her left was a large open cooler, and the rest of her surrounding were high shelves stacked to the roof with produce back stock. Her toes curled as she timidly meandered through the black, feeling the cold chill of the dark cooler next to her.

She couldn't hear anyone. It made her think she should just leave it at that and go back, till a very frightened Orihime bumped into something. Or better yet, _someone_.

She kept from crying out, simply forcing herself to mumble so that she wouldn't embarrass herself, "I-I'm so sorry."

"I-Inoue," A confused Ichigo questioned as he shifted in the dark. With a quick click he turned on a flash light and handed it to her, "Here."

"Kurosaki-kun," She gasped, "I'm so glad it's you. It's so dark back here."

That being said, even with the flash light on she could hardly see a thing. Wondering how Ichigo could be so calm back there. It reminded her of those night zombie movies where the lead character's would be inside some abandoned store, being hunted without knowing; She quickly turned around.

Ichigo simply eyed her, slightly amused, "How come you're back here?"

"Oh," She just remembered, "My boss Garan wanted me to grab some guys to help lift ice for our department."

"Ah," Ichigo slipped the box in his hand into the near by shelf that Orihime couldn't fully see, "Let's go then."

She followed him through the dark and through the door, "Sorry you had to come to work."

"Mh? It's not your fault, Inoue," Ichigo gave her a curious look, "It should be interesting."

Orihime looked up to him as they walked with her brows furrowed. She still need to know, "Where have you been?"

His scowling face didn't turn back to her, "I was with Hirako."

Orihime's eye's bugged, "Mh?" She knew he could be talking about training but she wasn't sure _why_.

"I just needed to ask him something," Ichigo put simply.

_So, he finally decided to talk to Hirako about everything._

Orihime remembered. There was no way she could forget Ichigo's dark eye's. _No, they weren't Ichigo's eyes._

She was learning more about him as time went by, yet she still felt so lost when it came to knowing how he felt. She really wished he would talk to her about it more so she wouldn't have to worry. Going to Hirako meant that he wanted to deal with what had been taking over him. And she wanted to help.

Like normal she felt herself idolizing his figure as they walked, soon realizing that her Garan was only a few feet away.

"Ah, you must be the new guy," Garan waved them over, "Ichigo, right?"

"Yes sir," He complied.

"My name's Garan. I hope you don't mind me interrupting your work." Orihime felt uncomfortable while Garan's eyes quickly shifted to her as Ichigo watched Izuo lift blocks of ice.

"Well, there's not much to be done when you can't see what you're doing," Ichigo complained, though Garan found it amusing and started to laugh.

Orihime couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the stack of ice grow higher. The blocks were huge and there was way too many to even fit inside the coolers. At least, that's what she figured.

While feeling very incapable Orihime began to drag the cart when they were finished, Garan quickly asking her if she would be okay pulling it all. But Orihime simply waved her hands and managed to get the cart moving after Kiseki and Ichigo gave it a push.

Garan lead the three back towards the bakery where they met with Mayumi who seemed greatly concerned.

"If the power stays off for hours aren't we're going to have to throw out everything," She spoke slightly muffled by the hand that was glued over her mouth nervously as she stared at the cardboard covering the two coolers.

While Garan and Mayumi planned how to execute a new idea, Orihime gazed at the two boys standing next to her. To her it was weird seeing them in the same place together, _right _beside her.

Then Ichigo looked down to her.

"Orihime," Arisu came sprinting around the counter, "Come with me!"

The boys then watched as the shy auburn haired girl was dragged by the forceful dirty blonde.

"Ah-Arisu-chan," Orihime squeaked, "Where are we going?"

Arisu finally slowed herself down, "No one's able to work since all the packaging's done and the bread can't be sliced. Mayumi even said we can't clean because it's too dark. So that when the lights turn on we would probably just have to clean it all over again," Orihime smiled as Arisu joked, "I just want to go to the bathroom and I figured it would be scary to go alone."

The two girls stared towards the dark doors leading beyond the seafood department and Orihime eyed the live crabs that continued their attempts to escape the class casing next to it. She bit her lip, "It is scary."

As Arisu shoved the swinging doors open, they found themselves in the dark.

"Here, Kurosaki-kun gave me a flash light," Orihime flicked on the light and they headed towards the stairs, with Arisu's eyes pasted to her.

"So what's the deal with you two again?" Arisu asked coyly.

"Uh," Orihime just realized she had given Arisu ammunition towards this type of conversation, "I've known Kurosaki-kun for a really long time. We've only been friends for a few years though."

They continued up the stairs, "And you like him?"

"Arisu-chan," Orihime whined, "Someone might hear us."

Instantly the girls surveyed their surrounding and Orihime felt Arisu clamp her arm, "Where-Where is everyone anyways?"

Orihime stared into the lunch room and they searched the bathroom. The offices and conference room of course had been locked like usual but Orihime still found Arisu peaking through the window. Still, no one was in sight.

"I guess everyone's needed downstairs," Orihime shrugged, standing next to the lunchroom, "Go ahead, I'll just be in here."

Arisu moved a garbage can in front of the door so that she had some light as Orihime searched through the lunch room. She used the flashlight to read the new letters and notes other employee's had posted while she waited, soon loosing herself in a magazine that had been thrown on to the eating table.

"Let's get back with everyone," Arisu suddenly poked her head inside the door after awhile, and Orihime agreed.

They shuffled downstairs before walking through the dark, meeting the swinging doors. The two walked towards the bakery when they noticed no one was around and the cooler looked completely sealed off.

"Oh, over there," Arisu pointed to a crowd of people waiting by the wall sized windows upfront near the exit doors.

They shuffled closer, noticing there were several groups of people talking from every department. The costumers that had been inside the store earlier had now been evacuated with none to be seen. The cashiers had already locked the doors and there was talk of everyone going home as the wind and snow shook the windows.

Arisu eyes widened as she watched objects fly by, "This is really bad."


	5. Work Habit's

It was almost eight thirty as people remained gathered by the tills at the front. The wind was raging and the snow was so thick that it blocked out the light the few workers had. As the managers worked on aiding coolers around the store, employee's opinionated over who was able to stay and who got to leave.

Taking charge, a woman analyzed her clip board as she asked workers certain questions. Orihime watched people from other departments go to grab their things and adjust their jackets before exiting into the chaotic storm. The idea of walking home crossed her mind, making her decide that even if she had was allowed to leave, she would stay. Not wanting to risk getting hit by another sign.

Finally the woman with wispy white hair caught Orihime's attention as she neared her and her friends. Pulling down her glassed to rest them on her nose, she peered up at the group of girls, "Who started work the earliest?"

"Um," Arisu was the first to respond, "Mai and Orihime got here at five and I was here at seven."

The lady flickered her eyes towards the two quiet girls, "Are you wanting to leave?"

"I-I have to walk home so I'm fine with others leaving before me," Orihime explained slightly embarrassed.

Mai grimaced, and the lady asked her again to grab her attention.

"Oh," Mai startled and oddly enough turned to Orihime to ask, "Me and Tom will leave then?"

Orihime simply nodded and Mai made her way back towards the bakery.

"See you later than Girls?" She parted with an uneasy look. Orihime smiled when Arisu gawked towards her curiously and shrugged her shoulders.

When the older woman turned towards the next group of people, Orihime and Arisu were approached by Ichigo.

"Inoue," He stated concerned, "You can come with me when it's my time to leave. If you don't mind waiting a few more hours."

Orihime's cheeks turned lightly pink in front of her two friends.

"Oh? Thank you, Kurosaki-kun," Her mind muddle when she realized, "Wait, you have a car?" Orihime wasn't even sure if Ichigo had a license.

Ichigo avoided eye contact and replied, aiming slight irritation towards his absent father, "Yah, my dad lets me use his old beater so I can get to work now."

Something in Orihime made her smile, "Oh, that's nice of him."

"Yeah," Ichigo dragged on, noticing Arisu eying him from the corner of his eye.

Catching it, Orihime turned and introduced her friend, "Oh-Uh, Kurosaki-kun, this is Arisu."

Arisu seemed easily frightened but joked, "Hi there."

"Hey," Even with Ichigo's slight effort, Arisu seemed pleased.

"Oh no," A woman suddenly cried to her co-worker, "My friend just told me the skylight in her living room caved in! Could you imagine? It would be such mess!"

The three became intrigued with her topic and her co-worker replied, "I know, it's horrible weather. My husband already called my cell to tell me that our fenced has fallen apart."

Orihime felt her stomach turn over at their words as she listened to the rumbling from outside the store, and suddenly there was a high pitched beep that caught everyone's attention. And again.

Someone questioned, "What on earth was that?"

A few people wandered about looking for the source. Again the beep sounded.

"Where is it coming from?"

A lady near the first till called out, "Oh, it's just coming from the till!"

"I guess our back up power must be going out," Another lady inquired.

Soon enough the screen to the till went black and the small red lights started flashing. Then the second till had started the same routine and everyone standing near by watched in horror.

Another worker seemed to panic, "So we're going to be completely out of power?"

Orihime noticed Mai looking confused near the exit before she made her way out the door, inattentive towards what was happening. Orihime was pleased to see that Mai was able to leave before the situation got worse.

"Well, I'm hungry," Arisu point out.

Orihime wrapped her arms around herself and glanced towards Ichigo who was giving her a curious look. She didn't question, only interested in grabbing her cell phone to test Tatsuki. It became apparent that they had to make a trip to their lockers, as Arisu whined on about her tummy rumbling.

"I think I should grab my phone from my locker. Arisu you want to grab your food?" Orihime asked, quickly turning to give Ichigo a look that entailed for him to join after Arisu was already on her tail, "Come on, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo couldn't argue and trailed off away from the rest to venture back towards the bakery. When they arrived, something seemed to catch Ichigo's attention, causing him to pull from the two girls, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to help Kiseki for a sec."

Arisu didn't form a response and pulled the flashlight from her friends grasp as Orihime waved him off. After he was out of sight, they walked into the dark of the bakery.

"He's very cute, Orihime," Arisu flashed a childish grin aside the rack of uncooked raisin scones.

With her mouth popped open Orihime exhaled, "Arisu-chan!"

"There's no denying it, girly," Arisu pointed out and took a deep breath before changing the subject, "It's scary that the back up power's cutting, hey?"

Rubbing her nervous arms vigorously, Orihime nodded her head as Arisu lead with their flashlight. They both quickly scrambled through their lockers, Arisu to grabbing her cellphone from her coat pocket. In her rush Orihime bumped passed Arisu in the small space she headed for the front, noticing Arisu was taking her sweet time while checking her messages since she was using their flashlight to see the buttons as she dialed. Impatiently wanting to rejoin the others, Orihime walks towards the light and tells Arisu that she would go grab Ichigo again.

Holding her hands at her sides, Orihime walks towards the darker part of the store where she notices Kiseki was still working.

It was obvious he noticed her, "Orihime?"

She put on an awkward smile, "Izuo-kun, how come you're still working?"

His eyes shifted around the empty space around them, "It's only me and Ichigo working in produce today. I just need to get some work done before I can sit around."

"Uh," Orihime remembered, "Where did Kurosaki-kun go?"

"He asked if I needed help finishing up so I just told him what needed to be done in the back."

"Oh," She became confused about her actions, figuring that maybe she should just turn back.

"We won't be long," He sighed while eying a box, "But once we're finished we won't have reason to stay and they'll most likely let us leave."

"Oh, the lady came around awhile ago asking who wanted to go so she can write down hours. I can help you find her when you're done if you want," She figured he would need to know and he gave her that smile as usual.

"Sounds good," He shifted towards her, "And if you'll let me this time. I'll drive you home."

"That's okay," Someone stated coldly and Orihime turned quickly to see a very displeased Ichigo with hands in his pockets, "I told her she could get a ride with me."

She couldn't understand it clearly. There was something that made this scene unsettling. Orihime looked back to Kiseki, trying to fix this moment that seemed broken.

"Thank you, Izuo-kun," Orihime explained as politely as she could, "But I already agreed to go with Kurosaki-kun."

She didn't understand why Ichigo had to go blow up Izuo's kind offer the way he did, and it made her slightly upset. She could see that maybe Izuo found it to be slightly rude the way Ichigo put it. His reaction wasn't one she was expecting either.

"You're done with the stuff in the back," Izuo questioned Ichigo quite bluntly.

"Yeah," Ichigo scratched his neck, and faced towards the bakery as he met Orihime's side, "We'll see you at the front."

After the tension Orihime found the need to complain, or warn Ichigo of his behavior. It was possible he didn't know how rude he was, she thought.. And she would have opened her mouth to explain before he reacted.

"You need to watch who you go home with, Inoue," Ichigo stated harshly.

She couldn't believe that he was actually ordering her around after that. Even after he was mean to Kiseki, he was now getting mad at her? It caught her off guard.

"I don't see why," She pouted.

Ichigo instantly halted her near the bakery. He realized Arisu was near by but it didn't stop him from remarking cynically, "It means you don't take rides from guys you hardly know."

Orihime was overwhelmed by his words. She had never seen him so mad with her. She felt vulnerable; And it was actually making her feel sick to her stomach.

_What?_

And when she blinked at him, he looked away.

"Sorry," He muttered, "Let's get back."


	6. Overtime

A girl with blonde hair watched her friend, then the guy she hardly knew.

There was something definitely wrong with this situation. In her time of knowing Orihime, she had never seen her seem so bothered. It was killing her to see her that way, and after the hour they just had she could tell there was a history between the two. One long history.

The couple that sat apart at the same table kept quiet. Arisu was sure that the scene she witnessed earlier was the cause but she needed to know more. She couldn't solve a problem without knowing the history; so she kept guessing. To her Orihime was really taken with the guy and she could completely understand why. What she needed to know was what this _Kurosaki Ichigo's _feelings were. Certainly the guy realizes Orihime's obvious feeling for her, plus, she was gorgeous.

With her fingers picking at her lips, she continued to watch quietly.

_What are his intentions?_

Orihime felt angry. She felt nervous. Cold and _Disgusted._This annoying urge to get up and leave made her stomach turn. Staring at the window, she then looked at down her hands. She wanted to speak to him, to yell even. But she couldn't. Every time her lips pulled apart no words came out. After many attempts she remained quiet, watching the window, and then her hands. She couldn't look at him, only swallowing her emotions as she thought back to his apology.

_What are his intentions?_

Ichigo was lost in the sight of the whirling snowfall. He had pushed his annoying behavior aside awhile ago but the girls insisted on remaining quiet. He wished they would just talk and ignore him. Leave him alone completely. Sure, he had felt bad, but he already had apologized and there was nothing else he felt he could do. He couldn't understand Orihime. She was so clueless. So naive. So-

He sighed and stopped his thoughts, still unable to look back.

"Everyone can grab some water and a muffin," The seafood department manager advertised, passing out packages of muffins from the department store bakery. Everyone accepted to food willingly, returning to their seats on the floor and ledges of the front window.

Ichigo eyed the six packs of muffins being passed out and took it as an opportunity.

"Be right back," He rose from his seat to give both girls a quick glance, "I'll go grab us some food."

Arisu nodded, and as soon as he left, she jumped, "Okay, what on earth happened?"

Orihime shrugged, "I guess I did something wrong and he got mad."

She leaned closer, "What-you do?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Orihime frowned, "I was talking to Izuo-kun and the next thing I know-"

"Oh," Arisu interrupted, "I know what happened. It makes sense."

Orihime turned to her surprised, "Really?"

The girls noticed Ichigo approaching before he spoke, "Here."

He set down a few muffins then handed out one water bottle for each of them, previously cradled inside his forearm.

"Thank you," The girls mumbled shyly.

Orihime lifted a blueberry muffin to her mouth, only to pause.

"Um, Inoue," She blinked at the boy, "My manager says I can leave now so I'm just going to get the car ready. I'll come and get you when I'm done, okay?"

Her head bobbed instinctively as he tried a smile.

He was already gone by the time Orihime caught sight the water bottle he left behind, "I-I'm sorry, Arisu-chan. What is it you were saying?"

Arisu simply smiled, "I think he's just the jealous type."

Orihime tried to wrap her head around the idea; A jealous Ichigo. She couldn't see it.

"Jealous?" She _still _couldn't see it, "What do you mean? Why would you say that?"

"Well he got mad at you after your talk with Izuo," Orihime nodded and Arisu continued, "But what did he say to you?"

Orihime swallowed, mulling it over, "He said, um, that I shouldn't go home with Izuo-kun."

"Wow," Arisu stared at her friend, "He's clearly just protective of you."

Orihime's eyes widened.

_Protective. _Now that was a word she would use to describe Ichigo.

But, _protective,_ of _her_?

The memory was clear. She witnessed that mask on Ichigo's face and wondered if anyone, even Rukia, had been in it's presence. She knew it was all her fault. He was only trying to help her, to save his friends. It was all because she was crying out for help. She was weak.

"A-are you sure," Orihime played with her fingers while raising and eyebrow towards her friend.

"I'm positive," Arisu asserted.

"B-but-," Orihime choked slightly desperate, "W-What does that mean exactly? I mean even if he was, what should I do? Should I apologize?"

Her friend thought about it for a moment, and carefully. It was obvious to Orihime that Arisu was more experienced with relationships compared to her, but she wondered if asking was the right idea, considering the fact that, Ichigo, he wasn't like other guys.

"Maybe confront him and ask him why," Arisu pouted when Orihime grimaced over her suggested, "No? Well you could tell him that you're sorry about what happened. Then, knowing he was in the wrong, he will apologize and you could ask, 'For what?', and then, he'll explain his feelings right then and there!"

Orihime was appalled, curious as to how oddly it seemed to fit together.

"I'm not sure that will work," Orihime sighed, "I mess up when it comes to stuff like that."

Her friend smiled, "Its okay. You don't have to it's just a suggestion."

The girls talked as they waited for Ichigo to return.

It was apparent that the back up supply of electricity was running low as Orihime's skin grew shivers. The heat was indefinitely off by now and the cold was becoming extremely bone chilling. It was only a few minutes before Orihime had lost the feeling in her toes.

Together they then decided that it was time they grab their sweaters. As they did so, Orihime found it necessary to change from her work shoes, into her spare shoes she had left inside her locker.

They grabbed their things and returned to their seats in the eating area as soon as they could, and as Orihime looked threw her bag she found her uneaten lunch and figured she'd save it for later. And after awhile, there was still no sign of Ichigo.

"Orihime, Ichigo's been gone for like half an hour," Arisu checked the clock above the eating area, "Do you think he's okay?"

Closing her eyes, Orihime reached for the source of his spiritual pressure. The pressure did seem disturbed, but he was still close by.

"I'm sure he's alright," She smiled with a proud certainty.

It was only a few minutes after their little conversation that Ichigo finally returned. Wearing his jacket and almost completely drenched, remnants of crystallized snow flakes still remained placed on his shoulders. He was panting, looking completely exhausted.

"Well I've tried, but that damn car isn't starting," Ichigo glared towards the window in an obvious bad mood.

Orihime turned concerned, "What?"

"It took me forever to even get in to the car because the locks were frozen, then when once I finally got in the car it wouldn't even start," He grunted and dropped to one of the chairs at the table, "I'm sorry, Inoue."

Orihime finally realized that it meant they couldn't go home and she grimaced, "Oh, It's okay Kurosaki-kun."

"Really? I wonder if my cars going to start," Arisu worried and rose to her feet, "Maybe I should go out there and check."

Ichigo had to stop her before she left, "The others are having problems too, so I'm not sure if you want to risk going outside. It's pretty bad out there."

Arisu looked to him and then the window, only to re-take her seat, "Oh."

Suddenly Orihime felt a vibration coming from her pocket and she quickly pulled out her phone. She was expecting it to be a text from Tatsuki but even though her inbox said she had messages, her phone immediately displayed the signal, _Battery Needs Charging_. She tried to get to her inbox but her battery was so low that it had shut off. She sighed, hoping that Tatsuki knew she was okay.

"So," Ichigo asked unenthusiastically, "What happened while I was gone?"

"The heat shut off," Arisu pointed out bluntly.

Before the girls noticed Ichigo's scowl of disapproval, their attention was caught. They could barely see but it looked like there was a crowd gathering near the front door as people left their seats. Without thinking the three of them made their way just as everyone else had.

The first distinguishing feature Ichigo saw was a very tall man wearing a hard yellow hat, just entering the building. There was two of them, and even with the weather they appeared to be smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?" An employee asked the tall man.

The fireman responded jokingly, "Just thought we should go shopping."

Arisu then poked Orihime, "Keno-san's a fireman? I never knew that!"

Orihime's mouth popped open as she stared at the tall man, "I didn't know either."

Suddenly the man made eye contact, "Hey, Orihime. Enjoying your shift?"

She awkwardly turned to Ichigo who had no idea who the guy was, "Well, it is i-interesting," Her eyes still on Ichigo as she continued, "Keno-san, this is Kurosaki-kun. He's the new employee in your department. Kurosaki-kun, Keno-san works here too."

Ichigo eyed the guy who looked about thirty years old, "It's Ichigo." He corrected and they shook hands, Orihime smiling innocently.

"Nice to meet you, and I'll see you around work sometime. Make sure to get her to show you around," He pointed towards Orihime, "And Orihime, I was just stopping by to let everyone know that the power lines have fallen down and will take hours to fix."

Orihime shifted, "Oh, I see. Thanks for letting us know."

The man laughed, "No problem. I actually do have to pick up some groceries though, excuse me."

The girls smiled as everyone watched them wander off into the store. Keno-san was a well known, and a well liked employee, so no one minded their odd visit.

"So, this means that we're stuck here all night?" Arisu swallowed as her and Orihime stared at the exit door while Ichigo looked to his phone, the white font displaying the time.

It was already eleven thirty, and they had a _long _way to go.


	7. Working for Courage

**Hey guys! I'm back from Japan with tons more update's along the way!**  
**I hope this is fine for now. The story's moving at a slow pace but I'm sure you'll like the next chapter.**  
**I just figured you would like to know that I'm alive and still kicking.**

**_-Kayla Ann  
_**

* * *

In the extreme weather even the firefighters had felt the need to stay put; bringing in blankets and stationary as well as first aid supplies. A few extra coats were lent out, one, ending up in Orihime's possession after Ichigo respectfully declined. Twenty employee's remained, all were forced towards a set of rooms. The glass doors at the front continued to rattle against the violent winds, becoming a hazard which forced them to separate. Two groups as directed.

Orihime was placed with the workers in departments close to her own. The men from produce department, and two women from the front tills that now walked aside herself and her co-workers.

Suddenly clinging to the arm of Orihime's coat, Arisu carefully tore her gaze from Ichigo a few feet behind as he helped carry a few supplies for his manager. She was still uncomfortable about confronting him, knowing it would remain unspoken.

She had other things to worry about now.

"Well, forget about the freezer's," Garan explained to Mayumi as she stared towards their department, "The product's mostly ruined by now. So we'll just deal with it once we get the power back."

Mayumi sighed and shook her head, "I'm glad I wont be working that day."

The group pulled on passed the produce department and washroom towards a room that Orihime had never been in before. It was located above a dark set of stairs close to the garbage shoot and had always appeared locked and unused. Arisu kept her comments quiet but it was clear what she had on her mind as they walked upwards.

The produce department's manager quickly unlocked the door as another woman held up a flashlight for him to see on the top step. It was very crowded but everyone still managed to make room. Orihime, of course, waited patiently when all she felt like doing was curling up inside the large blanket she had earlier received.

When they entered Meteyo, of the produce department, promptly introduced himself as staff pored into the room, "I'm the Bakery department manger, Garan Mikutsuke."

Orihime kindly tuned in as she curiously glanced over towards the small window that had been boarded and back towards the manager. Standing next to Meteyo, Garan peered over the group that settled in to the room of a decent fit, "Since Aita-san was lucky enough not to be here today, it will be the both of us responsible for you."

"That being said, you are allowed to roam to store freely since you aren't on paid time from now on," There were a few misguided grimaces, "We just ask that you be careful and always take a flashlight with you."

"And please try to leave in groups of two," Garan mentioned, "It is okay to go alone, but we need alibi's if something bad happens."

Orihime didn't know what bad things entailed, but she understood that anything was possible

"You should already know where the bathroom's are," Garan joked, "But if you do have question's please feel free to ask us."

"What about the others?" Asked an older woman who currently worked as a cashier.

"They're being told the same thing," Meteyo noted and glanced at his watch, "They'll be staying in the staff room."

"You're still allowed to see them," Garan pointed out next, "They will just be sleeping in that room for tonight."

The friend of the woman before questioned, "So we're sleeping in here?"

Arisu and Ichigo stood patiently waiting for the rules to end when Orihime realized that Izuo was no where to be seen.

"Yes," Just then Keno made his way inside with a few cot's as Meteyo explained, "There are a few beds and cushions we can use. The others of course have the couches and offices they'll be using."

Orihime shifted as she thought about nine cots fitting into the room she was currently standing in. She thought it was impossible until Keno simply pushed open a door to a smaller room she hadn't seen behind her in order to slip in a few beds.

She turned to Ichigo in that moment only to later wonder why she had, "Where's Izuo-kun?"

Ichigo's position shifted as he tried not to act put-off by her question and kept his voice subtle, "He went with the other group. He knows more people over there I think."

Orihime scrunched her nose, not realizing that she earlier had a possible chance of choosing her room- though she was satisfied. It was only the awkwardness that fallowed her that she wished would go away. She then hoped, knowing it could be the cause, that Izuo hadn't left because of their awkward moment earlier.

Orihime remained quiet after noticing Garan's eyes on the two of them. If she continued to converse, she knew she would most likely be pointed out..

"And I just want to remind everyone that there's some coffee and tea in the staff room if you need a warm drink, thanks to the firemen that stopped by," Keno waved happily towards every one in a silly manor before taking a seat at the one large table that the cashiers had already made themselves comfortable in.

"If you have any more question's guys, just ask us," Garan looked towards her and her friends, "For now you're free to go wherever, just be careful."

Arisu turned towards Orihime with a grumpy look as she made her way out the door in silence.

"Um, where are we going?" Orihime innocently asked her two grumpy looking friends.

"It's going to be boring if we just sit in there," Arisu explained, "We wont even be able to talk."

Ichigo quickly flicked out a flashlight noting that the stairs were too dark, "You guys want to grab a coffee?"

"Yes," Arisu jumped excitedly as her hand traced the railway to keep her footing, "I should have known we would get the crappy room."

Orihime noticed Ichigo smile slightly in agreement, "It's not that bad."

"You have to admit it's not the best, Inoue," He exhaled, keeping his eyes in front of himself.

"Ya, I mean we're right next to the garbage disposal," Arisu pointed to the corner with the foul smell as they passed, "They others also have bathrooms that are upstairs when ours are down here, and there's only one!"

Orihime finally agreed as she tried not to laugh at Arisu's expression.

It wasn't until they were out of the hallway that Arisu pulled out her own flashlight to clear her way, which made it easier for Orihime to see where she was going as they re-entered the store. Everything was just as it was left, only now completely empty. Orihime wrapped her arms across her chest as she kept her breathing slow. The other two weren't saying anything so she kept quiet as well, carelessly tossing glances towards Ichigo as she wondered what was on his mind as they walked the dark isle.

In the silence the three heard rustling, along with a light tapping noise. Arisu slightly startled while Ichigo recognized the light of a flashlight and figured someone else had just been roaming the isles.

The questions had been solved when Izuo passed the corner with a girl Orihime didn't recognize as they neared.

"Arisu-san!" The girl chuckled as she hurried closer.

"Ayano," Arisu gasped, "I didn't realize you were stuck here too!"

Inside the commotion Orihime flipped glances between guys.

That was when Izuo called her out, "Orihime, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Um," She could feel her body shake before she looked to Ichigo who was avoiding her gaze, "Alright."

Her mouth was tilted upwards slightly in a pathetic shy grin as she hung her head. There was nothing else she felt she could do in this, yet again, off situation the boys had been putting her in.

She shamefully followed him towards another isle before he suddenly stopped, "Sorry, I just ran off like that," She turned confused since she felt there was nothing he should be sorry about, "But Ayano wanted to see Arisu so I left with her to come and talk with you. I just thought it would be better if I stayed in the other room."

Just then Arisu skipped towards the pair, "We'll be upstairs when you guys are ready."

Arisu gave Orihime a small smile, soon being followed by her friend- Then Ichigo.

She didn't miss it. She caught Ichigo's glance behind Izuo's shoulder as they left and her heart crashed by the sight.

She let out a muddled breath,"It's okay."

Izuo tried to adjust to the light a bit more to read her expression till he gave up, suddenly making a move towards the storage room. He had forced her to hesitantly follow inside the doors of a darker room. She could tell there was something really bothering him but was afraid to ask.

He fiddled with the flashlight until it was tilted comfortably along a shelf's ledge, "Is it _really _okay?"

Orihime blinked and turned her head, "Um-"

"I mean with that guy," Izuo nodded once towards the exit door as it slipped from her grip, "What's with him?"

Orihime's mouth popped open slightly as it closed. She was at a loss of words and couldn't honestly explain, especially to Izuo. The question was stuck inside her own mind as desperately fought towards the answer. But she knew it wasn't up to her.

"Orihime?" He prodded.

After a short moment and a small breath, she attempted, "Well, um-"

He eyed her, "Well you guys aren't together right?"

"Well, no-," She defended, "He's just-"

"Protective?"

She didn't know how to react when his brow arched, their eyes meeting. Izuo appeared strangely confident; It was what made his age difference stand out to her. She tried to avoid the look, hoping he would understand her afflicting emotions. When he took a step closer, she shook, "And?"

Her nerves bit at her toes and oddly pinched her heart. The stress of the moment made her step back up, her hand grazing a shelf.

"Uh-I'm sorry?"

There was a hollow crash as a pop can hit the pavement floor, shocking them both.

"I-It's okay," Izuo raised his palm, bending to snatch the can from off the floor, "I got it."

In the awkward silence Izuo stood with one palm covering the top of the tin as it padded. He no longer held that look of determination, now displaying a flicker of anxiety.

"Maybe," She questioned, "Maybe, we can we talk later?"

His expression turned puzzled, "If you'd like. We can do that," Her eyes lit up, feeling like she had been saved from a life or death experience, "When the storm is over, and it's not so cold, we will talk."

"Right," She agreed to his plan. It was very obvious to him that not only was she nervous, but shaking from the chill air as she tightly clamped her arms across her figure, "I should catch up with them."

"You should also be somewhere a lot warmer," He noted, turning to fiddle with his flashlight a few steps away.

She turned, craving a sigh of relief when she reached the exit. Her mind fluttering when she re-entered the store as a brief title wave reiatsu enveloped her.

She could feel him _very _close by.

And before things got any worse, she decided she would finally confess her troublesome feelings.


	8. Constructive approach

Her innocent gaze surveyed upwards from the floor to his dark appearance. With his eyes focused on her and his hand choking his flashlight, his lips readily opened as he tilted a Styrofoam cup her way.

He had scene it. The way they left together so carelessly.

Izuo continued their earlier discussion before noticing Ichigo, "So when's a good time?"

He wanted to know why.

Izuo remained quiet, waiting to see if he had interrupted something.

Orihime chirped, "I'll let you know soon, okay?" Her eyes wouldn't drop from him, watching as he eyed them both. She couldn't fathom what kind of questions were rushing through his mind.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime shifted, breaking Ichigo free of his fixated leering. Her timid hands wrapped around the cup, lifting it from him carefully, "Thank you so much."

His towering body wavered when he swallowed, "Uh-Arisu wanted to stay there with her friend so I just came to get you."

"Oh, alright. Let's go," Orihime shuffled a few steps and put on an impish smile, "Izuo, are you-"

"-Yeah, I'm just going to go back to my room," Izuo's arms dropped to his side after waving them off. He knew there wasn't much else to say once Orihime gave him a quick goodbye.

She gestured for them to make their way back as she turned, trying to avoid Ichigo's weighted focus on her. She knew he was looking.

"It's coffee. I hope that's okay," Ichigo muttered.

"It's perfect," Orihime bubbled enthusiastically, "Again, thank you."

She faced had him to smile but his eyes were attached to the title floor. He gave no response. Continuing to walk he was unable to push the ideas he was getting from his head. He needed a distraction.

The silence made the rumbling winds stand out as the window glass rattled. It was intimidating to be near, yet Orihime remained focused on Ichigo. She found that even in complete darkness with him she never felt afraid. He was all she needed - And that's why she felt so guilty.

They remained silent as they passed through the bakery. It was faster this way and she needed time. There was only one thing she knew to do when she had messed something up.

"I'm sorry," Her small frame whimpered. She was struggling under what she felt like was pressure. Painful pressure. So painful that it made her tummy turn and her voice crack.

It was the only thing that made him turn to look to her.

"I'm not mad," He untruthfully clarified. There was no reason he should be mad. He didn't own her, and he knew that, "You don't have anything to apologize for, Inoue."

Her breath caught in her throat, "I-I know I've done something wrong," He turned to her with a confused expression that exposed through the dim light. She creased her brows and acquired, "Is there anything I can do?"

He looked off to his side with a gentile voice, "No, you haven't."

She couldn't help the words slipping from her on impulse, and pleaded, "I know that things have been getting worse," At her words he stared at her wildly, knowing she wasn't just talking about today, "I know that you find your hollow gets out of control and that your trying to deal with it alone," It was true and he knew it, "You've been keeping things hidden even though I can see right through you."

Ichigo could only watch as her face turned pained.

She had made a promise to herself that she would go through with this now. She would let him know how she really felt and not back down.

"You always do that," He huffed, trying to tilt his lips in a convincing smile. He would never make sense of her.

Her eyes fluttered slightly and her mouth popped open, "Do what?"

"You worry," He explained, "I don't want to make you worry, Inoue."

"Sorry," She muttered softly and defensively sunk into her shoulders. Her task would become harder if he kept looking at her the way he was.

"It's okay. It's just you," He shrugged it off and was about to turn, "You're the only one who seems to worry."

Childishly she wined in disagreement, "That's not true. Everyone does!"

Amidst the dark he played his voice calmly and gazed at her, "Then, why am I only hearing it from you?"

"Because I-," Her speech halted in her throat as her heart pleaded for her to divulge no further. She pitied herself and rephrased to take better effort, "Please tell me. Just, whenever you leave. Please tell me what's going on."

His eyes involuntarily softened. He couldn't face her like this, like always. Seeing her standing there and solemn. He knew he had to say something in order to explain but he wasn't really a guy who knew how to handle words carefully.

Those grey eyes or hers were wondering shyly like they always had. It was hard for him to digest but he understood that a girl of her character needed to be consoled when it came to his reasoning. So he would try for her even if it wasn't his strong suit.

"I worry," He muttered smoothly. Her worried look remained permanent as he confessed, "About you," Long ad masculine fingers scraped the back of his neck as he shrugged again, "I just do."

"Kurosa-"

"I-Uh, don't exactly know why," He continued and let his words run freely, "But I feel different around you. You're so different now, Inoue," He tried. It was all he could muster. He would say the first thing that came to his mind so that she could hear, to help her understand.

Nearing her as if to console her, his voice now drifted, "Everything's changed."

She couldn't look at him. He had been gone for so long after everything they had been through and all she wanted was to know where he was going. She only wanted him to tell her.

"I guess that's why then," As if tasting something sour she curled her tongue, "That's why you've been distant lately."

"I'm sorry, Inoue," He meant it genuinely. He knew he wasn't making sense but he would still try, "It's hard, to, keep control."

Her eyes widened now slightly curious. She was confused over his reference. Was it his hollow he was talking about? She searched his eyes to find an answer when he just leaned over her and smiled.

She took one brave inhale, "You can tell me, Kurosaki-kun."

He differed, "It's not something I can say," and his brows furrowed at the thought.

Her grey eyes had fully earned his attention. Under the strain of his towering figure she faught to speak, "I want to help."

His eyes closed in defeat. He had to make sure she knew how often she did this. She wouldn't see the real him if she didn't. He was impatient and perceived himself as cowardly, "You're making it worse."

Orihime watched him closely, realizing something come to life in his eyes as they wandered down her appearance. His hands carefully reaching for her palm as his forehead nearly edged the brim of her own. He captured her small hands and caressed the soft skin of her fingers. She was so small and delicate compared to him.

His lips remained curled slightly in a confident smile that she had never witnessed before. A smile that seemed to mock her confused expression. He was so close now that her cheeks flamed a burnt red and her body fell completely numb. It didn't matter if it was him or the cold, she just knew she had felt trapped.

She clawed at the table below her with her free hand, trying to come up with something to say or-

_He already said,"It's not something I can say," s_he remembered, thinking over his words again and again, only to revisit the sight of his smile. It was clear to him that she now registered his actions.

Her eyes were so willing and forgiving towards him as he dared make his point clear. His nose carefully meeting hers as his admiring eyes closed so that their lips could have their moment. They brushed, and connected. His converted powerfully as hers moved inexperienced. She had been prey for him since the beginning.

The was no one else and she hoped that he knew that. Her apologies remained inside the kiss.

A free hand dismissed his flashlight behind her, hoping that this made his point. He just needed her to understand.

Pulling her body closer, he shielded her from the cold. Her hands collecting across his chest before she tripped back towards the bakers table in his arms. He couldn't stop himself from moving his warm fingers across the cool delicate skin of her cheek as her savoriness maintained him.

It had been a gentile kiss at first, only maturing into something deeper through longing.

He wished that she would now understand why he didn't want her around. His hold had her spine arching when his fingers edged her neck, trailing her auburn hair towards her collar bone. He hated that she had felt so cold and was stuck in a place like this, growing an urge to completely surround her.

He wanted her to have everything. She wanted him to accept her.

The feel of him was something she would always keep in her memory, and his starvation for her was more than she could have ever asked for.

Staggering when he broke from her, her eyes drifted open to the moments end. She really did love him.

He bit his lip retiringly, trying to revel the taste of her before accepting any punishment about to be inflicted.

"I am so sorry," He stammered with the weight of reality hitting his stomach.

But Orihime simply leant back and shyly peered at him. He had put her in a bad position she couldn't refuse, making her smile.

There was no need for her to accept his apology, when it was all she had ever wanted.


	9. Small Steps

Orihime played with her pencil, twirling it with her fingers as she tried to pay attention. Most of her effort was focused on keeping her eyes pinned to board up front as classes passed, brimming at times when sensing his stare.

Having class seemed to take so long now that she usually found herself pressing the teachers words into her paper mindlessly. Though before the weekend there was now a test scheduled that Orihime felt she desperately needed to study for, eyes attentive towards the front.

Ichigo himself found his own grades to be average, even during training. Though a new found interest in the way a certain girl had him on hold was already seeming to change things.

...

_Orihime was pleased that the car ride hadn't been silent. Ichigo seemed used to making small talk with her now, familiar with her usual conversational quirks and surprises. He had received a chance to get to know her even more after the past two days._

_Orihime waited as his car pulled to a stop and her glance flickered hopelessly towards her apartment door. Sliding her fingers over the door handle, her eyes then bent downwards at her knees._

_He could tell she was nervous and encouraged her with an impish smirk, "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"_

_"Alright," Her wide eyes caught his and she nodded, cheeks red from the cold, "I really appreciate the ride, Kurosaki-kun."_

_"Yeah. Anytime," He gauged the car in reverse after she slipped from the passengers seat and gave a shy wave. Pulling from her apartment block he listened to the quiet radio while the wild snow flakes hit his windshield. But his smile was a cover, unable to hinder the heavy feeling in his stomach as he left._

...

The bell rang on time and Orihime shuffled through her school work and binder to get organized. Figuring she should give him some recognition she glanced over her shoulder towards him. She still wasn't used to it. He smiled at her near the classroom doors with his bag tossed over his shoulder, his eyes daring for her to join him.

"Orihime?"

Blinking involuntarily she turned to her best friend, "Yes, Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki put her hand on her side as she waiting near the chalk board, "Are you coming?"

Orihime hugged her things and quickly glanced back at the door, "I need to go to the club room today. Is that okay with you?"

Tatsuki gave her an odd look, then smiled, "Alright. Will you be okay?"

The auburn haired girl chuckled and made a serious face, "You know I can handle myself."

"Yeah, just be careful," Tatsuki smiled and gave Orihime a short wave as she turned out the door.

Orihime wasn't lying about the crafts club, she really did have to go. She just wouldn't right away.

"Mh," She nodded, watching her friend exit the room.

Escaping in the other direction she moved down the barren hallway towards the staircase, unable to help smile when she saw him. He was watching his shoes as he rested against the wall, eyes hidden by his orange hair before sensing her.

"You know I like it when you walk me home," She muttered and his eyes remained focused on her, "But is there any reason why Tatsuki-chan can't come?"

Ichigo showed an abused grin towards the girl, "If you want it to be the three of us I don't mind. It's just that we tried that already. I could tell she was a bit suspicious about why I was there."

"Yeah," Orihime bit her lip and held her things closer, "It's so hard to keep secrets from her."

"Orihime," He took a long breath and made a frustrated plea, "You know you can tell her anytime you want."

Her mouth quivered over the image of her friends reaction, desperately wanting to know how Tatsuki would handle the news. She told her best friend _everything _but for some reason she found it impossible to come clean. There was also the fact that she didn't know if Ichigo and her were together or not.

Not once did he say anything about a date or mention the word _girlfriend_. She was stuck in the middle of something that she couldn't get enough of, convincing herself that she shouldn't be greedy and ask for more.

Grumbling softly she confessed, "I know. I'm just worried how she'll act around you."

"Heh," Ichigo cleared his throat at the thought, "She may be a little angry but I can handle it."

Thinking about their kiss that had happened only a week ago, she stepped back with her things clutched in her hands and twisted on her heals, "Can you come to the club with me quickly?"

Ichigo didn't mind at all that she was a member of the ridiculous club, he just wasn't to keen on the possibility that Ishida might suddenly appear. Their relationship was becoming slightly more involved so he was just afraid of being too obvious.

"Yeah, we can stop by," He gave in to her meek smile and stuck to her side as they made their way.

The hardened snow still covered the fields below making light overly luminous throughout the hallways, when the sound of young girls loud gossip soon had forced Ichigo to cringe.

"I'll just be a minute," Orihime chirped, before a guy slipped from Arts and Crafts club room door.

Ichigo gave the guy a quick once over noticing that he clearly wasn't a _girl_ or a _Ishida_. So why in the hell was he in there?

"Orihime-senpai," The guy fixed his feathery black hair behind his ear as the auburn beauty nearly slipped passed him, "You came today."

"Uh-yes, but only to get my things," She explained quickly as she entered the room.

Ichigo still was trying to understand what was going on.

The guy whined and followed her, completely ignoring the fact that Ichigo had been standing right next to him. Slightly aggravated, Ichigo turned the corner to see that there had been a group of boys _actually_ sitting in the corner. Ishida himself was carefully placed seats away, focused on the things in front of him on his desk as the talkative girls sat positioned in the very center. It seemed that every member praised Orihime for simply entering, _especially _the boys.

Ichigo couldn't help but clench his teeth in this odd situation.

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo quickly whipped his head to the side, seeing Ishida had so easily crept up on him.

Uryuu's eyes sharpened beneath his glasses, "What are you doing here?"

_The nerve of this guy, _Ichigo thought as he tried to defend himself, "I'm walking Inoue home."

"Hm," Ishida turned to Orihime who was busy dealing with all the extra attention.

Now Ichigo had someone to complain to as his hands tightly held both sides of the door frame, "What the hell is with everyone?"

"Inoue-san's very well liked, and has been missed," Ishida had seen _this _type of situation many times, "Since she has been away."

Ichigo couldn't completely tell, but it sounded as if Ishida had actually been blaming him. _Damn it._

"Those moron's never even do anything when they're in here," Ishida spoke angrily to himself, unintentionally involving Ichigo.

"Oh, Ishida-kun," Orihime beamed once she reached them both, fiddling with new-found string between her fingers, "It's nice to see you."

"Ha-ah," Ishida gave Orihime an almost frightened look, "Yes Inoue-san, it has been awhile I guess."

"You should hangout with us at lunch tomorrow," She didn't notice Ichigo's unimpressed expression as she insisted.

Ishida's eyes flickered as he thought over how long they had actually spoken and how many lunches he ditched to leave school, "Sure, sounds good."

Relaxing his shoulders, Ichigo slipped one of his hands from the door frame to let Orihime pass as she waved, "See you tomorrow."

"See ya," Uryuu muttered and Ichigo gave him his attention only for a moment before he followed. He was too busy prying on Orihime's appearance beside him as she played with the rounds of colorful string.

"You need a hand?" He offered but she explained that she was okay. He could see that she was in a good mood, though, he wasn't sure if he was feeling so comfortable, "I'm not sure I want you going to that club anymore."

After dropping some red string, Ichigo quickly bent and snatched it before it rolled away. She was displaying an oddly concerned look when he figured she should have been mad, "Why is something wrong with it?"

"Um," Ichigo gave her a tiny smirk feeling a bit of awkward pressure and continued walking as he played with the string, "I just think there's too many guys there."

He could tell she wasn't understanding as she followed him in a cute daze but, at the same time, he didn't want her to.

"I'm sorry," He chuckled, "Forget I said anything."

Orihime's eyes remained on him and she stopped.

Surprisingly there was a hint of a smile on her lips, "I don't have to go."

"Really," Ichigo maybe figured she didn't get his point, "Cause it's okay really, I-"

"It's alright," She appeared to of made her decision, biting her lip, "I found I haven't been having time for it anyways. I rarely even show up."

Ichigo gave her a thankful smile as he stayed close, one hand in his pocket as he fiddled with the string.

It was getting dark when they turned towards the crosswalk as the walk light turned on. Ichigo had never thought about it before but the others around him kept staring. And if it wasn't for the damn string he would have been able to make that simple move rarely seen on the streets of Karakura; Hand holding.

He could easily admit to himself that he was protective type and defensive of Orihime, but it felt like others around him weren't getting the idea and it slightly angered him. By all means he liked keeping their relationship a secret but that was only because he didn't want his friends making jokes of them both. If it were strangers, then he had no problem with it.

Once again he glanced at her books wrapped in her arms as they neared her doorstep. She was persistent on not letting him help her out but he finally drew the line when in came time for her to unlock her door.

"T-Thanks, Kurosaki-kun," She panicked as more string fell.

He ignored the thanks and went in after her to rest the string on the key table nearby, only to turn back to the door. He watched the snow covered city below as he waited, only to soon see her peering for behind the door.

"Thanks again," Her voice became sunken though it still held her pretty tone.

Ichigo carefully shoved his hands in his pockets and tipped to rest his shoulders on the doors ledge.

"Ya, of course," There was just something about seeing her act shy that boosted his ego, "Tatsuki can come with us tomorrow if you'd like."

She nodded thoughtfully before looking back to his deep brown eyes.

"And if so, then we could tell her."


	10. Missing shifts

Orihime fiddled inside her tight fit school uniform, quickly examining it in the mirror. Her long auburn hair carefully brushed over her shoulder as she tilted forward with her nose nearly reaching the glass. She was examining her make-up when a loud ring came from her living room. Without hesitation she scampered around the corner as the ringing continued to answered the phone, "Hello?"

There was a small ruffle when Tatsuki's voice appeared, "Hey Orihime, it's me. I just had to call you to let you know that I can't come to walk you today. Turns out my Sensei needs my help with this weeks tournament. Emika was supposed to help him but apparently she's sick," Orihime could tell Tatsuki was trying to speak quickly, aware that Orihime had to leave quickly, "I'm sorry but I woke up a little late cause I passed out on the couch last night."

Orihime smiled as if Tatsuki could see, "It's no problem. I'll be fine. Just have fun with the tournament."

"Yeah," Tatsuki gave a thoughtful pause, "I'll text you whenever I can, I promise."

She laughed softly, "Alright. Text me later today."

It hadn't occurred to her as she made her way to school. Orihime simply believed that Tatsuki would be back home soon and everything would continue normally but she still needed to explain, and the waiting was making her feel anxious. Gazing at the front of the school she slumped to her first class knowing she wouldn't see Ichigo till lunch period.

...

On the rooftop Orihime waited to see the one person she had waited all day to see. It was beginning to feel like an eternity.

"Inoue-san," Came a familiar straight forward voice, "How come you're out here alone?"

Orihime spun, her auburn hair catching in the cold wind, "Mh?"

Uryuu's eyes were set on her through the frames of his glasses as he stood holding his lunch.

"You came today," Orihime gave him a soft smile before twisting to face him, "What do you mean alone? The bell just rang."

Uryuu gave her a concerned look, "No, I meant that Tatsuki's not with you."

"Oh," She huffed, "She was asked to join a tournament this week so she wont be at school for awhile."

Tatsuki had been texting Orihime during her second period to let Orihime know that the tournament was out of district.

Just then there was a loud bang as Keigo crashed open the door, Mizuiro and Ichigo following close behind. As always Keigo was on a rant but Orihime didn't seem to notice much when she caught Ichigo's gaze. They were so used to playing things coolly that Orihime only mustered a small smile. Then there was the problem of skipping off together. Orihime couldn't use her _I'm-Going-To-The-Crafts-Club _excuse since she had invited Ishida there the day before.

Crinkling her button nose she glanced towards Ishida who was paying attention to the arriving crowd. It was true that they weren't extremely close but they were still good friends, and that made her feel guilty for soon telling him she was no longer going to show up at the club. She gave a tired sigh before everyone greeted each other.

Ichigo knew himself that with Ishida being a part of the group, Orihime would feel uncomfortable leaving him behind. He gave her a look of understanding before they all decided on going back inside. Of course the roof had always been their meeting place, but with the weather remaining below zero, they were more comfortable indoors.

...

It had been two days. Two _whole _days and she hadn't being texted back, not once.

The last time she saw him was before he began training again, knowing it was a big mistake to let him go alone. She needed to finish her school work and take care of her apartment so he insisted she stay put. Orihime angrily fought with her vacuum cleaner while mulling it over. Maybe she had done something wrong, something to make him confused about her feelings. _Even then he shouldn't have just left the way he did._

Using her foot to kick off the loud machine she took in a long breath. Ichigo was someone she trusted with every fiber of her being and she _knew _he wouldn't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. Though, Orihime also knew that he could be a bit naive with girls; she had only experienced it herself. A girl of her understanding accepted that she was only angry with herself for worrying so much.

That night she ignored her thoughts and prepared herself for work, jaunting in order to make it in time.

When she neared the counter Arisu was fiddling with some papers, not noticing Orihime slip passed until after she had secured her things in the back.

Arisu dropped her pen, "Man, it's been awhile since we've had a shift together."

"Yeah, I haven't been working my normal shifts lately," She chuckled, "I don't get many night shifts usually, but I guess with school, Garan thought it would work out better."

"Well," Arisu bent over the counter and cocked a brow, "How are things working out with you two?"

Orihime washed her hands beneath warm water before drying them off as she thought of her reply. Something made her smirk slightly, "We're doing okay."

She knew Arisu wouldn't except that as answer by the way she was looking at her currently, but Orihime knew she couldn't reveal everything that was really going on in all honesty. She believed in privacy in a relationship.

"But you guys are going out now," Arisu couldn't be fooled, "Right?"

"Well, yes," That was it. That was all Orihime felt she should say.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you," Her small friend gave her a cheery grin, "You guys make a great couple you know."

Laughing shyly, Orihime made a point of getting to work and began restocking shelves to avoid questioning. She was in the mood to just work and avoid talk oddly enough and it wasn't long before Arisu's shift was over. Orihime was then left alone in the bakery for the first time in awhile and without Arisu, time passed by slowly, though Orihime could easily find jobs to preoccupy her.

She scraped and swept the bakery floors before dealing with the Bantsu order that was waiting for her in receiving. All she had to do was grab the boxes with her departments name on it and bring them back to the bakery to stock them. It didn't take long but she was still in a hurry so that she wouldn't leave costumers unsupervised.

But the store was almost _completely _empty. With the fact that she had only helped one person all day on her mind, she figured it was just one of those days. The muffin pans needed washing so she surrounded herself with music as an escape till someone interrupted.

"Hey."

Orihime jolted when fixing her eyes on Izuo who was standing by the door. It had been obvious he slipped through the back again but she didn't understand why.

Before she could scramble out words, he spoke again, "I have a question for you."

Orihime relaxed her shoulders, about to remove her gloves so they could talk, "Um, alright."

He adjusted his stance to make himself comfortable with what he was about to ask, "You and Ichigo, are close right?"

Her large eyes fluttered and she took a swallow. There was no denying it, but it was hard to look at him, "Yes."

Something in his eyes hardened, "He had a shift today," There was vague anger in his voice when he continued, "He never showed up."

A sudden chill entered her body. It was true that Ichigo was supposed to be at training and he was behind on texting her responses, but it was too abnormal for him to just skip on work.

"My boss is giving him a warning, that if he's a no show again, he's going to get fired," Izuo's fist bounced of his side, ready to take his leave, "Can you give him the message for me?"

Orihime was completely at a loss of words, only finally mumbling something that sounded close to a yes.

With that Izuo turned, already prepared with his coat covering his shoulders.

"W-wait," She threw the gloves into the sink and rounded the corner after him. She might have been crazy to ask but she was desperate, "C-can you give me a ride home?"

The tension seemed to break in his appearance and he glanced to the wall, "Ya. Alright."

"Give me two minutes and I'll be ready," There was a strong determination lingering over her that had him convinced and agreed to wait, heading for the produce department to finish his clean up.

It was her first time taking Izuo on his offer and she was horribly uncomfortable with it, curling her toes in her boots as he focused on his driving. It seemed obvious to her that he felt like he was being used, frustration leaking from him as he made his turns towards her house. Afterwards she had given him a warm thank you, trying to make up for all the trouble she had caused him, for _everything_. He simply accepted it and drove off quickly. It was hard for her to watch but she had no time to worry for him, now taking a moment to find Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

It had been contained, most likely within Hachi's barrier for the longest time but now she could feel it; faintly.

Orihime tried to keep her panic to a minimum so she would be able to open her apartment room door, hunting for her cellphone that she had so stupidly left at home. Maybe if she had checked, it would reveal a text from him explaining why he had skipped his shift. Orihime pressed any button to see that there had been no messages.

Orihime's racing heart lurch inside her chest when there was a loud pounding on the door.

"Orihime, open up!"

She recognized the voice but couldn't truly _understand_ it, it had to be a cruel trick being played on her.

Running for the door she wasted no time, yanking it open to see a small Shinagami with large ocean eyes pleading up at her.

"Rukia," Orihime screamed wanting to hug her but the woman obviously had something important to say.

"Come with me, Orihime," Rukia eyes softened but her voice was stern, "We need your powers."

Before Rukia could explain further, Orihime had already slammed the door shut, starting off in a sprint.

"Ichigo went to far again, didn't he," Orihime tried to keep her shattered voice at a low level as they raced down the road.

Rukia's eyes flickered to Orihime on for a second, her prerogative still remaining on getting back to the group of Vizards, "They're taking him home since I decided to come and get you."

It only made sense since his leftover spiritual pressure was radiating close to his house, where she had been running towards this whole time.

There was only a moment of happiness for a split second when Orihime turned to her forgotten Shinagami friend, "Thank you, Rukia."

When they neared the house Orihime could only see a few dim lights on inside the house but Rukia insisted that it was okay to enter. Rukia tore open the door for Orihime and they got a view of the solemn expression on Hirako's face. Isshin was giving off the same vibe, but managed to pull off a cover of a smile once he spotted the auburn haired girl.

"Thank you for coming," His low voice seemed apologetic, "He's resting in his bedroom."

Isshin seemed to understand that Orihime was grateful, "Thank you."

Rukia took that as her cue to fly up the stairs to lead Orihime before they entered together.

Seeing him for the first time in a while made her calm down, even when he was covered in his blood stained bandages. She had seen this before, aware that he wouldn't likely be able to respond, "Do you know how this happened, Rukia?"

Orihime met his bedside and flicked her fingers when her fairies responded, instantly lighting the room as they covered Ichigo's body. Rukia was quiet as she watched, her arms crossing over her chest as she sighed, "His hollow's putting up quite a fight."

If he needed her, he should of said so.

Just by looking at Orihime, Rukia decided she should give her her time alone with him, "I'll go get you a chair."

Orihime's eyes remained focused on the unconscious teen in front of her, unaffected by Rukia's words. It would be a while before Orihime would finish his healing process, only wishing she could ask him _why_.

After awhile Orihime could feel her body getting heavier in a battle against sleep. It was almost one in the morning and everyone was already settled in bed, since Orihime refused to call it a night. She had lived this experience before, getting small enjoyment from helping him the only way she felt useful.

Finally she achieved movement from him, his legs shifting uncomfortably beneath the sheets. Her eyes instantly focused to the strong features of his faces, his eye lids moving in an agitated matter.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun," She bent forward, hoping to get any response.

He gave a low groan before his arm reached his forehead, one eye cracked open as he spoke sedately, "Hey."

Orihime re-took her seat and sighed, "Finally you're awake."

Withered eyes stared at his own ceiling, his features perplexed in a guilty expression, "I'm sorry."

Orihime was slightly shocked. She never expected an apology, wondering if he could actually understand how she felt.

But he could tell easily. Struggling to raise himself from his bed, he remained surrounded by the golden yellow shield. She should be mad at him.

"Kuro-"

He placed his wrecked hand over hers as it rested on the ledge, his eyes lit with the light of the moon.

"I didn't want to make you worry," She was getting tired of that being said to her. She didn't care. He eyed her as she glanced from him, "I'm okay now."

His hand turned hard over hers before he reached for her shoulder, encouraging her to join him on the bed, "Come here."

She couldn't make any objections, already having been pulled to his chest as her fairies returned to her pins. Slightly flustered she peered up to him, a small strand of hair crossing her face.

She was about to whine when he interrupted her again.

"You know," He started off, his chest raising and falling beneath her, "This reminds me of a dream I had about you."

Her face turned even more red when he rested his chin on the top of her head, her face nearly burning, "You came to heal me. Late at night in my room."

Her heart raced when the embarrassment struck her. There was _no_ possible way he could of known about that night.

Carefully, she pushed from him. She was scared but curious of his expression.

It fell between wonderment and flattery, "It wasn't a dream. Was it, Orihime?"

"You," She had been caught. Stuttering in his embrace, "K-Kurosaki-kun you said my, name."

Her overly cute expression had him reeling in to a kiss that turned her lightheaded. Heated hands and open mouth suffocating her logic, her body capricious to the numbness that followed.

His lips parted from hers only to speak briefly before returning, "I want to make it up to you."

* * *

**FINALLY ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER.. I can't take short chapters anymore.**  
**This one may not be at it's best but I had to post it as is. **  
**Expect more interesting events next chapter!**


	11. Hands of a Perfect Fit

**I'M ALIVE!**

**Okay guys, I'm sorry but I've been very busy with a new DeviantArt account since I got a new computer.**  
**It's been fun drawing instead of writing for awhile but I'm back! ****I'm sorry.. I've just had no motivation to keep this story going really.. But, I've finally planned the ending so I can tell you now that this story only has one chapter left! **  
**ALSO, if you like my work even a bit, I suggest you read my new story that I'll be posting soon! I've been working on that one so much that I've failed to complete this one quickly... Plus it's half way done.**  
**SO PLEASE REVISIT! I promise you'll love it!**  
**For now, I'll try my best putting together a good ending for you guys.**

**- _KA_**

* * *

Orihime pouted, her displeased lips molding firmly, "What so funny?"

The laughing continued.

"Tatsuki-chan?"

There was a sudden pause along with choking.

The laughing started again.

Orihime became impatient and ordered over the phone, "Tatsuki-chan, why's that funny?"

"Hah," Tatsuki tried her best to calm herself. She was sitting a few miles away in a hotel room that her Sensei had booked, when deciding it would be the perfect time to call the auburn haired beauty, "I'm sorry. I'm glad you told me, but I kind of-"

Her best friend lost control again on the other line as Orihime refrained from becoming frustrated.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but it was just so obvious," Tatsuki gave one heavy sigh as her giggles subsided.

"Obvious," Orihime pondered the word in her mind curiously.

"Well not so much you," Tatsuki recalled, "I guess it was Ichigo. When we were all walking together, he kept looking at your hand," Orihime tried not to blush, covering her face even when her friend clearly couldn't see her. Tatsuki's voice turned playful, "I kept asking myself what he was doing but I guess it kind of makes sence now. I guess he was looking to hold your hand-"

Orihime shifted in the quiet of her living room, "-It's still not funny, Tatsuki-chan."

There was a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry, Orihime. I guess," She rephrased, "It is a little weird for me."

"Yeah," Orihime's thoughts wondered off. .

She could picture Tatsuki beating on Ichigo as the three hung out at lunch. Ichigo would then harshly react in return and the next thing she knew they would be at each others throats! Making nasty comments, possible violence. Tatsuki would most likely comment on Ichigo's fruity orange hair causing Ichigo to make a threat he wouldn't go through with as usual, then the little blue men would come in cavalries to try to split the two apart but-

"So have you guys gone out yet?"

"Mh," Orihime lost her focus, "Our first date was yesterday."

She didn't get a response right away, there was a soft breath and a small huff of a laugh, "Well I _am_ happy for you, Orihime."

She sunk in to Tatsuki's words, "Thanks."

"-But man," Tatsuki snapped back quickly, "If he does something wrong! I swear I'll-"

"Tatsuki-chan!"

* * *

Ichigo sat uncomfortably with his legs crossed and his hands bunched into tight fists.

"Tch," He grunted, turning from her.

They had been sitting the same way for what seemed liked half an hour now. He tried to swallow but nothing was going down. There was only so much pressure he could take and at this point as his forehead was beginning to draw beads of sweat. He couldn't take it anymore.

Angrily he slammed one fist hard on the table in front of him, "Damn it! Would you stop staring at me?"

Rukia flinched as a small tea pot nearly danced off the tables ledge.

"Hey," She spat, "Careful!"

They had been awaiting Urahara's arrival at his place for quite some time while he ran errands and Ichigo was becoming tired with this kind of treatment.

"Just shut up will you! You're going to make me regret it," He grumbled and crossed his arms, "I swear if you tell anyone-"

"Don't worry about it," Rukia waved her hand simply to stop him, "I promise, I wont tell."

Ichigo swerved to fully face the window when Renji poked his head inside unnoticed.

Before he knew it Rukia was up and out of her seat, biting her lip to hide a smile.

"You ready to go," She directed towards Renji in her hurry.

Ichigo didn't watch, simply ignoring her exit but he couldn't help overhearing them muttering to each other on the way. He should have just followed his instincts because Renji soon broke in to a laugh that echoed through out the hallway.

"That little-"

Rukia simply walked away from Ichigo's angry transitions. The boy was clearly misunderstanding her actions.

_Besides_, it was only Renji she had told. She was only grateful; proud even. Of course at first a part of her believed what he confessed to be a bluff. It was too incredible to be true. Though, she did also know that Ichigo would never lie about something so detrimental so she wanted to find out for herself.

Carrying her small figure through the sky she whisked away weightless, her eyes scoping the houses below till she found the apartment she was looking for. Her sandals clacked once she came in contact with the concrete. Rukia remembered that Orihime had moved several times now noticing the difference in its appearance. She was sure that her young human friend was trying her hardest to keep up with the physical world like always so she sighed. Rukia knew how hard it must have been for Orihime to move again, creasing her brows when the door finally opened.

"Kuchiki-san," Orihime stared at the Shinagami as she held open the door, "What are you doing here?" Rukia smiled and stepped inside when Orihime began to stutter, "Not that I don't want you here - I mean I just figured you'd have so much going on that I didn't want to ask you-"

Rukia had to stop her before she went further, "No! It's alright I have time. I just wanted to stop by to say that I'm happy for you guys."

Orihime paused and tilted her head by the look on Rukia's face, "Mh? For what?"

Rukia crossed her arms and strengthened her posture as she strut towards the living room, "Ichigo told me."

Orihime's dotted her eyes back and forth on the ground trying to think quickly. She soon realized where Rukia was heading with the conversation but she couldn't believe that Ichigo would actually tell her.

"You know; About the two of you," Rukia deadpanned.

Orihime choked, "He did?"

"Well yes," Rukia explained surely and nodded her head with a smile, "And I'm glad he did, so that I could congratulate you."

* * *

It had been a really hectic morning and all Orihime could think about was restocking the shelves. The bakery was running low on space with all their left over product so she was trying her best to get rid of it. The holidays were really becoming a hassle for her now since she had so little time to spend with Ichigo. The fact that he worked in the produce department was helping, but he didn't seem to enjoy it as much now. Ichigo wasn't like Orihime with money. She needed it so she could survive on her own but after the tension between Izuo and Ichigo he became really laid back with his shifts. That didn't bother Orihime at all because she now understood.

Plus, it was quite possible that she wouldn't need her job anymore.

Orihime spent her time dazing out happily, thinking about the call she received to days ago from her old employer. Seems he was nearly up-and-running with his new bakery and he had called to ask her for her help. _ABCookies_ was up and running once again and he wanted her back.

Orihime smiled as she placed more kaisers on the shelve. It was nice to know that she was thought of, needed, and she was greatly impressed that her old friends had made it back on their feet. It was going to be a really tough decision but she would ask Ichigo for his advice once she got the chance.

Eying her previous co-workers as they talked, she knew she would miss them dearly if she decided to leave.

"Orihime-chan?"

The young girl fixed her posture, turning to smile and great which ever costumer had a new question, "Yes?"

She was surprised to see a proud standing close by with a half full cart, "How are you today?"

"Oh," Orihime couldn't help feeling shy towards her new boyfriends father, "I-I'm fine thank you. How are things?"

"Just preparing for the holidays," He chimed, "And on that note, I personally want to invite you to our family get together for this year. I know my sons not the brightest when it comes to being bold but I know the family would love to get to meet you."

Orihime chuckled, feeling silly in her hairnet. Isshin was surprisingly comfortable around her and not as crazy as usual. Maybe he _was_ a gentleman when his son wasn't around.

"Oh, thank you," Isshin bent in further to encourage her and she replied, "I'd love to come."

"That's great! I'll be sure to keep a seat for you," He bellowed and stared down into his cart curiously, "Do you like brussel sprouts?"

Orihime's ocean eyes went wide, "Yes!"

* * *

"He said that?"

Orihime played with her fingers around her book as they began walking, "Yep. You don't mind do you?"

"No, I'd love for you to come," Ichigo blurted out and his brows furrowed, "I'm just mad he did it for me without my approval."

He walked next to her slowly down the streets with his hands shoved in his pockets, knowing they would be early. He was getting used to arriving before everyone else now, keeping up with Orihime's usual attendance. It didn't matter though. Usually they would spend that time right before class hiding along side the building till the bell rang anyways.

"My old man is too deep in my business," He trailed off, "You're okay with coming?"

"Of course I am," Orihime cheered and he couldn't help but smile to himself.

That's when she noticed it; his eyes on her hands that were currently holding her things.

Orihime bit her lip and her smile faded.

"So," She added in an attempt to be lively, "What do you think I should do about my job?"

"Hm," He hummed and took a deep breath, "I think you should stick with what ever makes you happy."

Orihime frowned and turned to him, "But you're not happy working at the produce department are you?"

"It's a job," He stated simply, "I'll stay if you do. It's okay."

Orihime gave a big heavy sigh and stopped as cars flew by on snow plastered roads. She put her best effort in to sounding serious, "I want you to be happy, Ichigo-kun."

He laughed as he was about to cross the street, "-Finally."

"Hm," She questioned and watched him as he continued to walk, "What?"

"You're finally getting used to saying my name," He remarked with his face still turned away.

"Oh," She pondered and shuffled behind him, "I guess I should be careful."

Ichigo turned once they were safe on the opposite side and gave her his full attention before facing away again. It's true that not everyone at school knew but most people did, "You don't have to hide it, Orihime."

"Ya," Orihime exhaled to see her breath come out in small fogs, thinking it over.

Then it happened _again_.

She caught his eyes on her hands and began to fidget. After Tatsuki had mentioned the idea it was beginning to eat away at her. It had almost been a few weeks already since they started dating and Ichigo was making all the first moves. She knew he shouldn't be the forced to make every advance and she prepared herself by gripping her bag.

When avoiding his gaze she prayed he would assume her flushed cheeks were caused by the cold, and she stopped.

Ichigo was caught of guard and halted, "What is it?"

"Um, Ichigo-kun," Orihime tried her best to brace herself and took a deep breath. She made a few attempts to look up to him but his eyes were too distracting, "Um, can I? - Can I hold your hand?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and beamed, "Here."

While keeping his smile he reached for her textbook as Orihime adjusted her bag and paused. She couldn't help but stare at his open hand through the silence. Her heart beat racing as she watched her hand slip in to his. The warmth of his palms heating hers slowly as he gripped her tighter.

He was her perfect fit.


End file.
